Chemistry Test Confessions
by Flower Song Princess
Summary: Natsume has another way to confess to Mikan... through this Chemistry Exercise he prepared Mikan for. Unfortunately something happened that left Mikan heartbroken, lonely, and hurt. "I'd rather die than live another day without her". Oneshot MxN or...read


MM: Another surprise from Hana no Uta… yay!!! Well, this is going to be a oneshot for you all. Entitled; "Chemistry Confession".

I was so bored during my Science period until I daydreamed about GA while staring blankly at the periodic table of elements. Suddenly, I thought that maybe I could make Natsume confess to Mikan how he truly feels. Just read the whole story anyway.

P.S: Don't forget to review at the end. And I'm currently addicted to Musicals since we're having our "Drama Fest" and the theme for the 7th grade is Musicals. I'm in love with Grease, Sound of Music, Mamma Mia, Hairspray, Enchanted, CATS, High School Musical (duh!) and a lot of more. Anyways, just read the story below!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Alice Academy, and I don't have the right to call it my own.**

Part I – Confession through Chemistry

In a one-star room, there lies Mikan Sakura, sitting on her chair while reading the book on top of her desk. On her bed was Natsume Hyuuga, a crimsoned-eyed raven-haired boy, playing catch with a ball all by himself with his right knee pointing upward, and his left foot on top of his knee.

Natsume was tutoring Mikan that time, since he doesn't have a choice. Mikan or the glockenspiel? Nevertheless, he preferred to be with the idiot rather than being a player in the band. Mikan needed to pass her test tomorrow, or else she will end up in summer school.

"Alright, so hydrogen, helium… um… what's next after that?" Mikan, a brunette girl with pigtails, was trying to memorize the periodic table of elements, unless she wants to go to summer school. She was looking up the ceiling while counting the elements she mentioned.

Frustrated, Natsume said, "For the 15th time, idiot! Hydrogen, Helium and Lithium!!!"

"Gee. You don't have to over react at some point."

"As a matter of fact, I do---because you haven't memorized a single element here! Why the hell am I tutoring you anyway? You idiot, you can't even say lithium after helium."

"Look. I'm trying the best I can. It's just that I don't have photographic memory like you, okay?" Mikan replied, facing Natsume, and then back to her book. "Anyway, aren't you cheating when you're only gaining high points from your missions?"

"Excuse me---."

"Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen..." Mikan said, "oxygen..."

"Fluorine! And even a simple F you can't say? Maybe that's the grade you're going to get. Including Jinno's punishment."

"HEY!"

"Say what?"

Mikan snarled. "You know what, that's it! You're not tutoring me at all. You're just watching me study and ask me in order what the elements are. I bet you don't even memorize them."

Natsume's attention directed to Mikan. "Alright…" he said while holding his pen and writing something on paper. "In order, shorten these elements without looking at the periodic table of elements. You need to figure this out tomorrow or else."

"Or else what?"

"I'm never going to say the answers and you'll get an F."

"Fine! I know! Just get out of my sight!"

"No." Natsume said while pulling a chair and sat down to watch Mikan. "I'm going to sit here and watch you answer them without cheating."

"Sure… just sleep there until I can figure this out." Mikan replied.

Natsume crossed his arms. "Whatever…"

The exercise Natsume gave Mikan was this:

1. Barium

2. Calcium

3. Sulfur

4. Uranium

5. Potassium

6. Iodine

"How can I solve these elements? It's so hard! We're only starting basic chemistry and now he's torturing me in pain! Plus, I need to prepare for the Alice fare tomorrow. What should I do?" Mikan thought as she rubbed her head, thinking of a solution.

"Oi, baka" he called. She turned around, and he said; "Could you hurry up? I need to go on a mission."

Mikan pointed her tongue on him. "Then leave. I'm going to answer this without cheating."

"Sure you are," Natsume said as he went out of the door without another word.

"Hey! I'm not yet done with you!" Mikan cried, but he didn't respond afterwards. She suddenly gets the feeling that she's being unwanted by Natsume. She felt really terrible after what she did. So, in order to be fair with him, she's going to answer the exercise on her own—without cheating.

It was already 11:00 PM. Mikan starts to get sleepy. She yawned, and the wind blew from her window. After hours, it was already 3:00 AM, and still, she wasn't able to write a single thing. Mikan fell asleep already.

It was a cold, cold night and she was freezing on her desk. Mikan was still holding her pen with the point on the paper. While the cold wind entered her window, a blanket was laid on her, to warm her during her sleep. And then, the person who laid it on her went away, without waking her up.

Part II – Confession is Ruined—and so As Our Love

Mikan woke up at 7 in the morning by her alarm clock. She stretched her arms, and then she realized… what is this blanket on her doing at her back? "I don't remember putting on a blanket." Then, she thought; "It maybe him."

Mikan didn't notice that the blanket's ends had handprints—red handprints, slowly fading to brown and hardening.

School started at 8:00. She wasn't able to finish her 'assignment' from Natsume. But she knows that it will be a brand new day and she could just expect rather an F from Jinno than an angry lection from the fearsome Natsume Hyuuga.

She entered the classroom with a smile. "Good morning," she said happily, but the class was too depressed to lift a muscle in their jaw.

"What's wrong?" Mikan asked them, but they just ignored her, closing their eyes while showing a frown off.

Ruka stood up and went towards Mikan. "Mikan, we need to talk." He said, so they went outside the classroom. While going out, Mikan noticed that Natsume's chair was vacant. At that time, she was becoming worried.

"What's wrong Ruka? Is it about Natsume?" Mikan asked, worried.

Ruka gave a big sigh. "Natsume… passed away."

"What?" a shocked look was on the brunette's face. "But how? That's impossible! He can't be defeated! Why did he die?!" Mikan was losing her mind.

Ruka calmed her down. He put his hands on her shoulder, and explained; "He was outnumbered by the AAO. Persona wanted to definitely kill him this time."

"What do you mean?" Mikan asked

"Ever since Natsume stopped following Persona, he noticed that Natsume was now focusing his attention more on you. Persona was so stubborn… he wanted to kill Mikan with his own Alice, but he can't, since he knows that Natsume will stop him."

"But, last night, Natsume told me that he had a mission."

"He didn't. Persona set him up. He told him that they'd be meeting outside the academy, under the big tree beside the school. The guards saw Natsume and Persona talking, until they disappeared in a flash. Then, it happened."

"What?"

"Yesterday…"

FLASHBACK:

Laughter was heard under the autumn leaves of the Sakura tree. On the left side lies Natsume, and on his opposite, was Ruka. They were out drinking a can of cola and laughing and laughing.

"I heard you and Persona are meeting. I thought you've decided to stop doing missions."

"I did. But he told me that if I don't do this, he'd really make sure that Mikan will be killed." Natsume replied. "It was an inescapable condition. I know if I stopped doing missions, Persona will attack Mikan. But he told me that the AAO were planning to attack the academy, and put Mikan into hostage. And then, I'll be watching her die before my very own eyes.

"I can't take the pressure anymore, Ruka. I can't take it… I love Mikan so much. It's just that, I want to protect her forever even if it takes my life."

"But Natsume, you'll die there. Did you hear it? The whole AAO is planning to kill you."

"I know… but I'd rather die than face another day without _her_. I just can't live like that."

"Natsume…" Ruka said as he showed a smile. "Good luck there. I hope you come back safe."

END OF FLASHBACK

"And that's what happened." Ruka said, "Look. I know that he was really stupid, but he was worried more on you. I'm really sorry--."

"Where is he?" Mikan asked eagerly.

"Um…"

"WHERE IS HE?" she yelled.

"He's in the clinic." Ruka replied.

Mikan rushed to the clinic with all her might. She wanted to see his face. "Wait Natsume. Wait, please. I need to see your face."

When she arrived at the clinic, Mikan was running out of breath. The nurse, who was reading, asked "May I help you?"

"Where is Natsume Hyuuga?" Mikan asked

"He's dead, kid. You're not allowed to see a dead person."

"But I really need to." Tears were flowing from her eyes.

"What are you? His girlfriend? If you said so, then go get him!" the nurse said as Mikan ran going to the rooms. When she arrived, she saw his body, all covered up in white sheet. When she opened part of it, she began to cry. Still, his fair face was still there, but Mikan continues to flow her tears. Her heart… broken after seeing him.

"Natsume…" she said as she held his hand, but he was already dead, and he had no chance of living again.

Part III – The Answer

When she returned without anything, Mikan went to her room, too miserable to go to school. She laid down her bed. Mikan grabbed the periodic table of elements in her bag. "I guess since you're gone, I can look at the answers without getting strangled by you."

When she opened it, she searched for the answers.

"Let's see… Barium is Ba, Calcium is Ca…"

After a few minutes, she was shocked—not being able to say another word.

"Why? Why did you tell me through this crappy stuff? You could've told me through your mouth." She said as she continues to cry.

"You were still alive when you put the blanket on my back… so that I won't get a cold. Natsume… why? Why? Why? Why?"

And that's where the story ends…

And the message he had give to Mikan was: Baca suki (I love you, idiot).

END OF STORY

Boohoo… poor Mikan. I pity her for what happened. But we have to face reality. Sorry if it's too short or just plain short. I was in a hurry to write this! But please do appreciate this.

So, how was it? Pretty creative, huh? I got this from chemistry since I was pretty bored that it just came in my head. Hehehe… well please review afterwards!

If you'd like to have more oneshots, there's this story I have entitled "The Pink Diary". You can read it… just go to my profile. For other stories, there's "Youichi's Birthday Present" and "Natsume's Painting".

See you later!

Keep Smiling,  
Hana no Uta ;)


End file.
